


Sleepy

by NB_Cecil



Series: Doctors and Lizards [32]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deep Pressure Cuddling, Deep pressure, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, OT3, Post-Canon Cardassia, Scents & Smells, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Fluffy morning drabble with snuggling and good-natured, low-level bickering in which nothing much happens.





	Sleepy

“Big heavy lizard,” Julian muttered.

Elim mumbled and clung tighter to his source of warmth. Julian wriggled out from under the sleeping Cardassian’s deadweight. Kelas, propped up on the pillows, reading from a padd, snorted at the sight.

“What’s funny?”

“You are,” Kelas smirked. “And good morning to you too,” He added.

Julian huffed his displeasure, but scooted across the mattress anyway to snuggle into Kelas’ side. Kelas set his padd aside and kissed the Human’s hair.

“Morning love,” Julian mumbled, rubbing his eyes and pressing his face into Kelas’ neck. He breathed deeply, enjoying the Cardassian’s sharp, musty scent.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I’m a sucker for gentle domestic fluff!
> 
> I HC Garak as liking to sleep sprawled across bashir for warmth and comfort, and Bashir enjoying the deep pressure of Garak’s weight. But every morning when Bashir wakes up he grumbles and calls Garak “big heavy lizard” and Parmak _always_ finds this amusing.


End file.
